Fearless
by xOxbabii.girl.flying.solo.xOx
Summary: How Gabriella feels about what Troy does to her. Based on Taylor Swift's Fearless, which i do NOT own. Which SUCKS. One shot. TxG.


Troy and I walked hand in hand back toward his old, beat up truck. The air smelled of the rain that had just come pouring in a few hours ago. The blacktop pavement was covered in a thin layer of water, making it glow brightly.

It made me turn to face Troy. He looked so handsome--which is never anything new. He always looks handsome, with his sandy brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and his nicely toned muscles. I just wanted to ask him to dance right there, but I didn't know how he'd react, so I just continued walking along side him.

He opened the door on the passengers side for me and I slid in. He then, ran around to the other side and jumped in, starting the engine. We began driving down the road, me watching the slick and glowing road as we went.

I looked back at Troy again. He had one hand on the wheel and the other was resting on top of mine, on my knee. I wondered if he knew I was staring at him and thinking about him almost every moment of the day I was with him. He took his hand from the wheel to run it through his hair.

He didn't even know how much I loved him. Even more at the moment - if that was even possible. How could my life get any better than this? It was like he was standing there, guiding me through this almost flawless life of mine, as if we were not scared of anything.

I would do anything for him. I would even get out my best dress and dance with him in a thunder storm--like we already had several times. And the weird thing was, I didn't know why I would do this for him, and only him.

"Troy, drive slower," I pleaded into his hear. He glanced over at me for a moment, his eyes lingering on me.

"Why?" He asked, looking back at the road.

"Because I wanna stay right here forever," I reply. He turns away from the road again. He looks right into my eyes and I memorize this moment--capture it, so I can keep it forever.

Troy's eyes, again, linger on me. He grins like a crazy person. "You don't know how much I love you."

I blush. "I guess not…" I giggle.

In just a matter of time, we pull into my driveway. He runs around and opens my door for me yet again. He's a gentlemen and a sweetheart. He flashed me that million dollar smile of his that makes you wanna melt on spot.

In the pit of my stomach, butterflies erupt, as he takes my hand and helps me out of the car. We stand there for a minute or two, just simply enjoying each other's presence. He then begins to lean forward--down. Hey, it's not my fault I'm short.

My hands began to shake, as well as my whole body. I could feel his sweet breath on my face. I closed my eyes as he came closer and closer. He realized my unsteadiness and he grabbed my hands and held them tight.

He brought my hands up around his neck, pulling me closer. Now, we're just inches away. I felt a wee bit more brave. Then, our lips met. His lips were soft and warm and I felt all fuzzy inside. It was our first kiss. It was flawless and truly the best night of my life.

Then, he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. The downpour began again. Rain was soaking my clothes to my skin. I shivered in the cold air as the smell of fresh rain filled my nostrils.

Troy held me as humanly close as possible. I sighed as his arms snaked around my waist. I blushed, because his eyes never left mine.

And, from that moment, I knew that we could withstand anything that came our way in this so called life. We were going to continue to walk through, unique from the rest of the people of our generation. No, we had something that they didn't.

Something that would help us not be scared of the future. Something that would keep us strong for what was to come. Something that made us brave and in our own category, cut off from the rest in the world. We both knew it.

"Troy, we're different," I whispered.

"How?" He asked, knowing the answer as well as I did.

"We have something they don't," I said, simply. He began to sway back an forth.

"And what would that be?" Troy asked. I smiled.

"That would be, the power of being fearless."

Fearless. It felt so good to say it. We were fearless for what was to come. We were fearless of what we'd left behind. We were fearless of life. Nothing stood in our way. Nothing scared us. For we were fearless.


End file.
